someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Animal Crossing: Murderer on the Loose
Hello, I am here to tell you about an old DS game “cartridge” I found in a box I had in my room. Keep in mind that I played the shit out of that game. Some messed up shit happened in the game, and this is what I recall: Story I had recently ordered a new 3DS from a website called cdon.com, and while I was eagerly waiting for it to arrive I thoroughly cleaned my room. I washed every single corner for any dust, and while cleaning I came across an old cardboard box, and this is where I found a game I had lost 2 years ago! When I saw the happy K.K Slider and the green grass on the Nintendo DS game, I jumped out of glee. Although one part of the sticker was missing, nothing really noticeable but it caught my eye. I had been looking all over my house for it, but I found it in an old box I just had laying around under a pile of LEGOS I had from when I was younger. The game I had found was titled Animal Crossing: Wild World. I know this sounds really stupid, but I looked up gameplay (I know, gameplay of Animal Crossing) for the game while waiting for my 3DS to arrive, because I had sold my old 3DS on EBay, it was about to break down anyway (Don’t worry, I didn’t scam anyone, I said it was a crappy 3ds that I had off my friend for my 14th birthday). It got me in the right mood for when I got the 3DS. Watching the gameplay, I mean, of course, not selling my other 3ds that I had of my crappy friend for my 14th birthday. My 3DS finally arrived and I couldn’t wait to play Animal Crossing on it. I quickly set the charger in the wall and plugged my 3DS to the charger and set it up. I popped Animal Crossing into the tray and watched the little icon come up on the screen. I felt a wave of nostalgia hit me as it did so. I clicked the leaf icon on the bottom screen and booted up the game. I noticed I had an old save file, the town was called Nether (I just bought Minecraft at the time of starting a new save file, I would assume). Anyways I checked the old character called Steve and watched him get out of bed while the little thing started circling around. While it was spinning around I thought to myself: “What if some clichè shit happens and the game is overrun by demons, heh”. The loading was over and I was sent into the overworld, although nothing seemed out of place. My character had brown hair, a light blue T-shirt and a pair of black pants, again, Minecraft. The only thing I noticed that was a little bit out of place, was that my character didn’t have messed up hair. As you might know, I hadn’t played the game for 2 years. It didn’t make blood drip from my characters eyes, no loud noises from the speakers, the only thing was that his hair wasn’t messed up. This didn’t make me cry for hours on ends either, it was only a little thing I had noticed that was a bit out of place. I decided to finally start a new town and I called my character Kidd, I don’t know why, I just did. The taxi driver, Kapp seemed, strange, in some way. I noticed what it was! He didn’t have a hat. Well, he had a hat but part of it had disappeared, I felt a strange sensation, but shrugged it off as I thought that it is something that happens to a game after being in a cardboard box for 2 years with LEGOS laying all over it. The game had probably gotten a lot of abuse, and I didn’t really think it was creepy. I called the town ChocLand, because the letters you can write are limited. I looked up a wiki to see what I needed to answer to make a character that I wanted. The last textbox was glitchy, it was flickering and one area of the box was missing. This seemed strange, so I tried to look online for what happens if a DS game gets abused. I didn’t find anything of interest. My character stepped out of the taxi, and in front of me was the town hall. My character walked into the building as usual, but something just seemed out of place when I stepped into the building. I scrolled my eyes over the 3DS screen, but I just couldn’t see what was wrong. But then it hit me, Pelly wasn’t at the desk, it was Phyllis. I double checked the time on my 3DS system, but it showed that the clock was 14:38. I spoke to Phyllis and she answered in the same angry tone as before."Hmm? What?! (Tch! It's a customer!)" the text said, nothing out of place. I went over to Tom Nook for the tutorial, and when I got to the part where I needed to put on the work uniform, I didn’t. Tom Nook scolded me worse than I would remember. “You need to put on the work uniform NOW!” Or else! This was quite strange, for someone who has played the living SHIT out of Animal Crossing this was actually kinda scary. I did some missions for him, and after planting the trees he said “Good for YOU!” This was really odd and somehow, I felt the game wasn’t just glitching anymore, I felt… something else. I got to the part where I needed to talk to the residents, where they would tell me “helpful” things. I talked to the closest person, Apollo, he had K.K Condor playing in his house as usual, but the song was playing slower than it should. I spoke to Apollo: “Are you doing errands for Tom Nook? You shouldn’t.” This was strange as my character hadn’t given him anything yet. That is about the text he should say when I give items from Tom Nook. I spoke to Apollo again, and I chose Chit-chat. “If Tom Nook tells you to deliver an axe to Drake, don’t!” I quietly asked myself “What?” And sure enough, one of the villagers was Drake. Drake is a green duck that was first introduced in this game. I spoke to him and he said this: “Quacko quacko quacko quacko quacko quacko!” I went out of his house and went to speak with Tortimer, the mayor. Although he wasn’t outside. I went inside to look for him, but he wasn’t there either. I spoke to Phyllis: “He’s gone.” is all she said, and her character looked sad. The game started creeping me out now, but I couldn’t hold back playing longer. I went back to Tom Nook, and he said I had spoke to all the citizens now. Although now I realized that he hadn’t even told me to speak to the mayor. He then told me: “You MUST deliver this Red Axe to Drake.” “I’m keeping my eye on you.” This is when everything went to shit. I wanted to quit the game, but you can’t quit before finishing the tutorial, so I decided to keep on playing, but I didn’t like doing it. I put my DS on the side of my bed and laid down for a few seconds before picking it up and continuing to play. I slowly moved my character towards Drake’s house, unwillingly. I spoke to him and chose “Delivery”. I poked the Red Axe item in my inventory with the stylus and chose “Give” Drake only said “Quacko…” and took the item. He gave me a wallpaper called “Death”. I thought about what Apollo had told me, and stood up from the bed and walked around the house with my DS in hand before sitting down in my bed again. I went back to Tom Nook, and he said “Nobody will DIE.” “Go to the Bulletin Board and write something to Apollo” I listened to Tom Nook and went there. I read through the notes already on there, and discovered some crazy shit. “Everyone write your goodbyes to Pelly here.” One of the notes said. The second note said “Townspeople in fear of death.” And the last one said “WELCOME TO HELL VALLEY” I literally got tears in my eyes, because I saw my favorite game turned into, this. I continued playing because I wanted to at least save the game. I pressed B at least 10 times to quit, and I remembered why I had came to the Bulletin Board. I clicked A on it and wrote “Sorry, Apollo.” And clicked enter. I went over to Tom Nook and told him I had finished the final mission. Tom Nook only said “…” The map screen came up and it showed me where my house was. I went to my home and tried the “Death” wallpaper. It was a concrete wall, with a few blood splatters on it. I quickly ran to Apollo’s house and saw Drake exit, with Tom Nook behind him. I held B down as hard as I could and ran to the door, and then I opened it. The first thing I heard was the K.K Condor was distorted and the radio was broken. I saw that he had the same “Death” wallpaper as I had, along with a matching floor. I Went to Drake’s home and opened his door. I saw that he had a totally new room, filled with a few computers, a small bed, and A LOT of skeleton decorations. But I knew it wasn’t just decoration. I knew. I went over to my house again and tried to move. My character slowly walked to the middle of the room, as if someone was going to visit me. The candle in the corner of the room went off. I saw Drake’s shadow appearing in the doorway, holding an axe. By that point I had had enough of it. I clicked the game out as quickly as I could and the regular error message popped up. I was so relieved and so scared at the same time. I disposed of the game later that day. I won’t tell you how or where, because I don’t want anyone to find this game again, and hopefully no one will. After Note On a side note I noticed something a few days after playing the game, a hidden message, if you will. I thought over what had happened, wrote down notes, and this is what I found of interest. “You need to put on the work uniform NOW!” “Good for YOU!” “You MUST deliver this Red Axe to Drake.” “Nobody will DIE.” Take a look at the words written in capitals. It spells out “NOW YOU MUST DIE.” This makes me happy that I quit the game when I did. God knows what would've happened if I didn't have quit the game there and then. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Animal Crossing Category:Real Life